


Chains of the Past

by CrystalNavy, WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: No Way Out [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Forgiveness, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: The road to healing is a rough one, but a necessary one all the same.
Series: No Way Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570571
Kudos: 1





	1. Theon I

Theon straightened up in bed at the same moment that Arya entered with a bowl of soup. There was something strange about her as she sat down next to him.

"Eat it." she implored "You need to get your strength back. And don't worry, it's not poisoned either."

Theon took the bowl gratefully, and began to eat. The wounds he had suffered made swallowing harder.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Arya asked

Theon stiffened. Arya was too observant.

"I see things that no one else sees." she responded upon seeing his frown "I was taught to see things no one else sees. And what I see when I look at you is someone plagued with many wounds, some of which are visible and some that aren't."

"Why did we come here?" Theon changed the subject

"Officially, it was because Jon and Sansa wanted to see Essos." Arya smirked "Unofficially, it was because we figured you needed a place to stay far away from Westeros and people of the North, who might want to do you harm. A place where you can heal."

"But....."

"We also brought a Maester, if you are worried about that." Arya cut him off "Luwin pities you, you know."

-x-

Theon looked at the fading puncture wound, from when the Night King stabbed him with his own spear. It was a miracle he didn't die then. If he had to take a guess, it was because the Gods themselves decided to spare him. Whether it was a mercy or a punishment, he had yet to decide.

Luwin didn't say anything, he simply cleaned the wound and applied some medicine to it, before re-bandaging it.

"It should fade in about a week." he announced "Your mental state is what I am worried about."

"Don't worry about that?" Arya walked in, uninvited "We'll take care of that, Maester. After all, we both know what the best cure for mental illnesses is."

"Indeed." Luwin smiled thinkly "Nothing too strenuous, though."

-x-

"Come on, Theon." Arya pulled him by the sleeve "We're already there, we're just waiting for you."

What lay in front of them was a large ship, with a symbol of a squid intertwined with a direwolf on every sail.

"I can't." Theon insisted 

"Sure you can." Arya smiled brightly "It's your symbol. You belong to two different houses after all."

Theon sighed and allowed her to pull him onto the boat. She placed a captain's hat onto his head.


	2. Arya I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and her family take a vacation, and do things. Hijinks ensue.

Arya stood by the edge of the ship, enjoying the view and the salty sea air and its freshness. She then turned away from the sea to see how the others were doing. Jon had the wheel, and was steering it reliably. Theon and Bran were sitting in their respective chairs, and Bran was reading a book. Rickon was down in the cabin, asleep. The only one missing was Sansa, who couldn't come. She had a duty of being a Stark in Winterfell. Arya smiled. She and Tyrion would rule the North well. 

She didn't notice that Theon stood up and joined her. 

"Do you like the view so far?" she asked

"It's.....magnificent." he smiled "I've been thinking."

"We didn't bring you here to think." she cuffed him playfully "We brought you here to relax, and forget the pain. You can think later."

"Fair enough." he shrugged

-x-

The lunch was a quiet little affair. None of the people present said a word, as they ate. There were no words needed, after all.

Each and every one of them knew the strength of the love they had for each other.

Love was why they were here in Essos. Love of a family.

They had lost some family members, but they were here at last.

And they were happy with what they had.

Nothing could replace what they had. Not money, not freedom.

Their days of playing the Game of Thrones were over and done with.

-x-

"What do you want to do now?" Arya asked

She and Theon were sitting outside, as the sun was setting.

"I want to be an adventurer." he said "I'll sail the seas, and see the world."

"Then we're coming with you." she announced "Jon, Bran and I agreed on this last night."


End file.
